Run
by under.that.sun
Summary: Running. Flashes. Fire. Torches. Shouts. Screams. Pain. So much pain. Confusion. Anger. More pain. More screams. Silence. Coldness. Warmth. Gentle hands. Silent whisper. Relief, so much relief. And happiness. This is the shortest way to describe how I met my mate. LawLu, yaoi, AU, one shot, torture.


**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot, torture, a little OOC, but you will understand why while reading story.**

**Disclaimer: you know, dreaming isn't bad, so when I say that I wish I owned One Piece, it doesn't mean that I do own it, I just wish I did.**

_Run_

Running. Flashes. Fire. Torches. Shouts. Screams. Pain. So much pain. Confusion. Anger. More pain. More screams. Silence. Coldness. Warmth. Gentle hands. Silent whisper. Relief, so much relief. And happiness.

Everything shouldn't have turned out this way. They shouldn't have noticed me. It was a festival. Everybody should have been too drunk to notice some stranger who wandered into town to buy some supplies. They should have been happy for extra money. But no. they had to become suspicious. They had to pull off my hood. They had to have weapons near them. They ALL had to chase me…

So I had to run.

_**Running **_as fast as I can I fled from that village cursing all deities and fates who led me to this life. Oh how much I craved for those happy days centuries ago, when I was young and innocent… But of course, even after this much time I was so much like the old me. I don't kill without a reason, even if they want to kill me. So all that was left to me after they recognized me was to run, so I ran.

They caught up with me.

_**Flashes**_ of light appeared at my sides. Of course. Locals and their secrets. They know surroundings like the back of their hands, I won't get off the hook so easily. I wish it was so easy. But it never is. Maybe I should leave the country…? I should have done that ages ago, but something is keeping me here. And that something won't let me leave until I find it…

Something flashed at my left.

_**Fire**_**.** Suddenly trees and dried-up bushes started flaring in red and orange flames. And of course it had to be the dry time of the year. Everything was simply made it to burn. Something flashed at my right too. Great, more fire, at least I can run ahead…

I saw fire in front of me.

Oh no, they came with _**torches**__. _I need to go back and find a way out. This is very, very bad, I need to get out or they will get me. And if they get me I won't get out of this alive… I turned around and started running back. And of course. Of course! I had to run into rock, I had to stumble on it. And I just had to fall down and hit my head into another rock…

Noises, the first thing I heard were a lot of noises.

_**Shouts**_, of course it had to be shouts – I mean what else it could be if not my pursuers shouting that they finally found me? Nothing else, with my luck it could be nothing else. They tied me and without even bothering to pick me up started dragging me through the ground. And of course I had to hear everything, but not be able to open my eyes or even move my body – typical luck.

Dragging stops, ropes are changed with chains I feel myself being lifted in the air.

I _**Scream**_. What else can I do when they start pouring hot metal on your skin? They try to get of me the reason of my youth, why am I able to live so long, where does _my kind_ come from. Where are our hideouts. How many of us are there. How to kill us… I can't answer any of those questions – I mean I couldn't because of the pain, even if I knew the answers and I don't know them because we don't come from anywhere. It's just something that happens once we mature, you can't become one because you want to. You simply become one.

My mind blanks out.

_**Pain**_**.** Pain is running through my body how blood is supposed to run. But instead it's pain. It hurts even to breath. I have so many cuts that there isn't even a spot on my body which isn't stained with it. The metal isn't poured on me anymore. It's hot wax now – they decided that metal isn't worth such a _creature _like me…

My screams continue.

_**So much pain**__… _they stopped trying to burn me. They decided that now that my skin is completely destroyed they can use coldness… I don't know where they got cold stuff, but I wish they didn't. It hurts even more, more than everything they did until now. It seems they have experience at torture. How many they already tortured? They probably know what to do so I wouldn't heal. It's only a matter of time when I will be dug underground and left to die.

Suddenly everything stopped.

_**Confusion**_, why it stopped? Why now? My eyes immediately heal now that I don't need to be kept on a brink of life. I slowly open one eye. Then another. No one is around. Empty, everything is empty, I don't hear any voices, only wind. I can't move, I couldn't even if I wasn't chained, my wounds won't let me to even move a muscle. Why did they leave me here? I'm sure they know that I will heal.

And then it hits me.

I can't help, but feel _**anger**_ boil in me. So this what they plan? Let me heal and then do everything from the beginning? How many times do they plan on doing that? How many others they already tortured like this? What sick sadists are they? And they say that there are _humans_. These people are bigger _monsters_ than they claims _us _to be…

They come back, smirk when they see that I'm conscious.

More torture. _**More pain**_. I didn't know that it could hurt more than it did, but it does. It seems that when your bones are ripped from your body and then try to grow back only to be ripped off again, hurt like hell. Even in hell it would hurt less. I bet hell would be like fluffy bunnies and feathers after this, I would be in hell rather than here.

They leave my bones alone, I wish they didn't.

It seems that they decided that I'm perfect experiment bunny. So they decided to start cutting off my limbs. _**More screams**_. They don't just cut off my leg, no, it would be too easy. But after cutting it they start pouring metal on it and let it get cold on it. They watch how my leg tries to grow back through the leg. They're amused. They decide to try different metals.

I can't take it anymore, I lash out.

My power flies out, or well what's left of it that is. But it's enough, everything stops. _**Silence**_. Oh that sweet silence, no more torture, no more pain. No more experiments, no more running. I wish I could die now. Oh, how sweet death looks now. But of course, I have to be that _cursed creature_, someone who _almost_ can't die. Yea fate, you rock.

I fall into blackness, my body starts healing.

Waking up is never good. It's especially not good when you wake up because your broken bones are snapping back into their places. And it's even worse that because of your lash out you have no energy left and you're left hanging from the ceiling, chained limbs useless. And it's even worse when you understand that most of the building is destroyed. And now wind is blowing through your naked body. And your skin is still not healed so _**coldness**_ penetrates into your bones and you never felt so cold in your life. Yea, waking up sucks.

Suddenly I'm not hanging anymore, the metal chains disappear.

I feel careful hands wrap me into some cloth, I thank all gods out there when the cloth doesn't hurt my skin. Slowly _**warmth**_ spreads through my body and I relax. For now. For now I can succumb to coziness and warmth, I will figure out why later…

I once again dive into the dark – I need to heal.

When I wake up the only thing I feel are _**gentle hands**_ brushing a warm piece of cloth through my body slowly abolishing the dried blood. I relax my body and enjoy the feeling, I never had someone to take care of me, nobody tries to be gentle to _monsters_… I open my eyes and see the most beautiful pair of hors I have ever seen sticking out of a nest of black hair. They go up with a little curve in the middle which gives a feeling of royalty. His horns are black, but have so much of red ornaments that red and black are equal.

I feel mesmerized.

"You woke up."

His _**silent whisper**_ gets me out of my daze and I take a better look at his face. He has big chocolate colored eyes and small facial features, he looks concerned. I don't know what to say so I simply nod. We stare at each other for some time till I clear my throat. "Why did you help me? You should have ran from there, you didn't need to help me."

He narrowed his eyes at me angrily. "I don't do that, you're the same as me" He gesticulates to my bright blue horns with little black ornaments. "I couldn't leave you there alone."

I shake my head not understanding, I look deep into his eyes and see that he means it, he really means that he couldn't, that he wouldn't leave anyone like that. My voice gets stuck in my throat, but somehow I manage to squeeze something out. "But no one does that…"

"I do." His gaze becomes more gentle and his hand brushes my cheek. "Besides, what mate would I be if I didn't help you?"

My eyes widen; my mate? I have a mate? He's my mate? The brown eyed gut rolls up his sleeve and shows me his mark. I slowly raise my hand and put it next to his and my breath hitches. His mark is identical to mine – the keys are complete match. _**Relief, so much relief **_washes through my body.

I close my eyes and give myself to the blissful feeling – I have found my mate. Everything is going to be better now. I open my eyes and immediately meet those chocolate ones, he smiles at me and takes my hand. "Don't worry, that will never ever happen again."

I don't answer as I simply close my eyes. He can't promise that it won't happen, because we're never sure what will happen, but I'm happy knowing that he's concerned about me. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Monkey D Luffy!"

I open my eyes and push out a small smile to him. "Trafalgar Law."

He grins and wraps his arms around me for a hug, without much thinking I return his hug and close my eyes. I don't care about anything else – I give myself completely to _**happiness**_.

**A.N. To tell you the truth I had no idea about exactly who I was going to write, I mean it could be anyone! And almost any fandom! But while writing I decided to settle on my favorite pairing and that way turned the end of the story to fit it.**

**I actually got this idea from the countless abused!Harry (from Harry Potter) stories and the beginning of one Naruto story I started reading (I didn't even finish the first chapter because I got inspired!) where Naruto was being chased, so this was what led me to writing this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
